The Multipurpose Jim
by gnbrules
Summary: Jim Halpert is a great actor.  So far, he has played the role of a chair, a pillow, and a blanket.  This, however, shall be his finest performance yet.  The role of the teddy bear.  Her Teddy Bear.  Jam, ridiculously fluffy.


**The Multipurpose Jim (_or_ Four Times Pam Used Jim For Personal Comfort)  
**

**Disclaimer: I own only the plot of this story. Jim and Pam are property of The Office, which is property of NBC. For some reason, I don't fit into the equation.**

**A/N: As I may have warned, this story is _ridiculously_ fluffy. It depicts four scenes between Jim and Pam, acting very adorable (as usual). **

He sits at the table, shoulders hunched, one hand holding up his head while the other wanders aimlessly among the scattered puzzle pieces. This is Pam's thing, really, but sometimes he just wants to work on it with her. His hand finds a likely-looking piece, and places it in the empty space. It fits and he smirks.

She appears from her bedroom, hair wet from her shower. His first thought is that she looks really cute in pajamas, even though this isn't the first time he seen her in them, far from it. "Don't look so enthusiastic, Jim." she smiles, noting his bored stature.

He rolls his eyes. "Because putting jigsaw puzzles together is just so…exciting."

She walks to his side, and sits on his lap, wrapping an arm around his neck. A quick kiss and it's back to her puzzle.

"You know…there's a chair over there." he states.

"I see it." she replies unconcernedly. "I like it better here, if you don't mind." she finishes, doing her best to repress a grin.

"Not at all." he quips back, smirking as he puts an arm around her, holding her in place on his lap.

* * *

"You have a very comfortable shoulder, did you know that?" she asks as she rests her head against him. 

"Yes, in fact I did. I knew there had to be some reason you tend to lay your head on it so often." he teases.

"Its almost pillow-like." she says with a giggle.

A pause.

"Have you been drinking?"

"Not a sip."

"Then you're more of a dork than I thought."

* * *

He likes it here, in bed with her. She's reading at the moment, and he glances at her. It's much colder tonight than previous fall nights. She shivers, he can see goosebumps on her arms. He smiles. Sometimes, she gets caught up in her book and couldn't care less about anything else. "I could get out the extra blankets, if you want." he offers. 

"No, that's okay. I've got a plan."

He raises an eyebrow. In response, she sets her book down on the nightstand and turns out the lamp. It's not entirely dark, though, because moonlight is peaking in through the blinds of her window. He watches in amusement as she scoots closer to him. Without a word, she fits herself against his form, draping his arm around her own waist.

"Night, Jim."

"So…your plan is to make _me_ your blanket?"

"Yes."

"Good to know. Night, Pam."

* * *

Pam, Jim knows, is a fascinating person. She claims to hate all scary movies, and usually refuses to watch any with him. Tonight, though, she has requested to watch some of the best horror movies of all time. He blames it on the fact that it's Halloween night, and they've got nothing better to do. She gets really into the holiday spirit, he supposes, and wants just one night of serial killers and demons and such…all while eating candy from the big bowl on the table. So, that is what they're doing now, although that bowl is getting pretty low. He thinks that there might be another bag around here somewhere...or did they finish that off already? 

They're nearly at the end of their first movie, and he's doing his best not to laugh at her reaction. She's clutching a pillow against her chest, squeezing the life out of the poor thing. Her eyes are glued to the screen, and yet, at some moments she feels the need to shut them momentarily only to open them a second later. Jim smiles to himself as the quick camera angle combined with the up-close image makes her jump.

When the credits start rolling, he says "So, let's put on another one."

"Um, maybe that's enough for one night." Pam replies nervously.

"What?" he asks, grinning widely. "I thought you wanted to watch all…"

"No, that's all right." she interrupts. "I probably won't be able to sleep tonight, anyway."

"Aw, yeah you will." he turns off the television with the remote. In a gentle motion, he reaches across the couch, grabs her hand, pulling her closer. She falls against him, his arms wrap around her, and he's quite possibly the happiest man in the world. Definitely the luckiest.

"So, now you're going to be my teddy bear?" she asks, smiling into his chest.

"Yes." he replies simply.

"Good to know."

**A/N: Reviews greatly appreciated. ;)**


End file.
